Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
This invention relates to grill cleaners, specifically a grill cleaner that quickly and easily cleans electric grills.
One of the most popular electric grills on the market is sold under the registered trademark xe2x80x9cLEAN MEAN FAT REDUCING GRILLING MACHINE,xe2x80x9d and commonly referred to by the public as the xe2x80x9cGeorge Foreman grill.xe2x80x9d 40 million units of the George Foreman grill have been sold, according to an online report in the Jan. 8, 2003 The Wahoo Gazette, http://www.cbs.com/latenight/lateshow/exclusives/wahoo/.
The George Foreman grill cooks food in remarkably little time. However, a universal problem associated with the George Foreman grill (and other similar grills) is the tedious clean up of the grill after its use. The high temperatures generated inside of grill that cause the food to cook quickly also bakes on remnants of the food to the interior surfaces of the grill.
The current methods of cleaning grills include scrubbing heating platters with brushes and sponges, utensils that attempt to dislodge baked-on food from the platter grooves, and a combination of soaps and chemical solvents. All methods are tedious, and because of the work and time involved, likely reduce the use of the grill appliance. The use of soaps, solvents, and other cleaning chemicals increase cleaning costs, can be harsh on hands, and add additional contaminants to the environment.
Grill appliance users would certainly welcome a simple and effective way to clean their grills. They would also certainly appreciate the opportunity to clean their grills without the use of chemicals that could be harmful to themselves, their family, and the environment. The reduction of cleaning chemicals would also add up to significant money savings.
Several objects of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a very simple to use and very effective cleaner of electric grills that functions simply by placing the wetted invention between the heating platters of the grill for a short period of time (such as an hour),
(b) to provide a very simple to use and very effective cleaner of electric grills that can be reusable or disposable,
(c) to provide a very simple to use and very effective cleaner of electric grills that can be manufactured for very low cost,
(d) to provide a very simple to use and very effective cleaner of electric grills that can be purchased by the consumer for very low cost,
(e) to provide a very simple to use and very effective cleaner of electric grills that functions with just water as the solvent, eliminating the need for chemicals to perform the cleaning function, thus saving costs, reducing family contact with chemicals, and benefiting the environment,
(f) to provide a very simple to use and very effective cleaner of electric grills that can be optionally enhanced via its impregnation with soap, surfactant, cleaning substance, germicide, disinfectant, and/or bactericide so that the invention will provide germicidal and/or disinfectant properties upon use,
(g) to provide a very simple to use and very effective cleaner of electric grills that can be available on a continuous roll, similar to ordinary paper towel, allowing for the user to easily select a particular length for the particular grill-cleaning task, and
(h) to provide a very simple to use and very effective cleaner of electric grills that can also be constructed of a low-density absorbent material (such as a low-density sponge) that will readily conform to the wave-like contours of a grill upon closure of a grill.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention a grill cleaner comprising a sheet of wetted fluid-absorbent material that conforms to the wave-like contours of the upper and lower heating platters of a typical electric grill. Also in accordance with the present invention a grill-cleaning method comprising wetting a sheet of fluid-absorbent material constructed to conform to the wave-like contours of the upper and lower heating platters of a typical electric grill, and inserting the wetted material in between the electric grill""s heating platters.